herofandomcom-20200223-history
Darna
Darna is the superheroic alter-ego of two women in the 2009 TV Series of the same name. She is played by Angel Aquino in flashbacks and Marian Rivera for the majority of the series. Appearance Darna, she is a scantily-clad woman in red and gold. Standing at roughly five feet tall, Darna's overall height is made slightly taller due to her heeled boots, and her vital statistics are 34-22-34. Her hair becomes longer and curlier, extending down to her lower back. She has a habit of striking a jaunty pose where she squares her legs slightly apart and places both hands on her hips, and her breasts taut outward, and an authoritative expression on her face Personality Unlike her alter-ego, Narda, Darna is more assertive and confident, and is not afraid to speak her mind out for people to hear. Often, during combat she will insult an opponent with snide remarks, and point out how they don't stand a chance against Darna (either that or verbalize their inferiority). This occassionally leads to her opponents gaining the upper hand in battle, specially if they have something to trump her in the end, which usually ends in them being able to run away from the confrontation, leaving Darna empty-handed. In battle, she generally relies on her super strength to defeat opponents, but for more powerful foes she displays a knack for coming up with seemingly simple plans (along with some tips and advices offered to her beforehand by the Keeper and Carding) to overcome obstacles that she would not otherwise be able to through brute strength and power alone. She seems to be stupid at some point, having repeatedly allowed herself to be destabilized by eartquakes made by Kobra's Staff despite the fact that she could avoid it by levitating above ground History The first manifestation is from an unidentified woman The Hawk Woman, The Wood Witch, The Leech Woman and The Demon Woman, and later becomes the Keeper of the Stone. Later, the mantle is passed onto the blessed child gifted to a sterile couple at the skirts of the hills where Kobra lay. The Keeper gifts the mother the stone and tells her to let the child wear the necklace (where the stone was) once she's born. the couple names her Narda (an inscription on the stone). Years later Narda has matured into a beautiful young woman is contacted by the Keeper to take on her duty as Darna. She refuses, being depressed, witnessing the wedding of the man she loves and her best friend. Soon after, the four villainous Darna defeated years earlier emerge and attack the town. In the attack, Narda loses her best friend Valentina to a chasm and gets captured by the Hawk Woman. When the Hawk Woman drops her, she breaks her leg and loses her ability to walk. Realizing how selfish she has been, she agrees to take on the mantle of Darna and try to get back the powers of the stone, some of which had been stolen by the villainous, using only the sole power still remaining within the stone - her incredible strength. Shortly after, Darna fights Roma (TV3), in time to prevent her from claiming yet another victim, Franchesca. She declares her presence to Roma, who recognizes her at once. Slipping to a fighting pose, Darna waited for Impakta to make the first move, but did not expect her to be able to attack from a distance with her twin's stretching appendages, quickly sending Darna to the ground with a slap to the side of the head. Roma then taunts Darna, saying she could be easily felled with one strike. Getting up,Darna readies herself once again for attack. Roma tries to dismember her with her elongating appendages, but this time Darna was ready, after dodging a left and a right, she grabbed both arms and hurled Impakta away. After finally convincing the quirky Franchesca to drag her feet away, Darna focused her attention to Impakta, who tells the heroine that she didn't kil her. Darna's only provoking reply was for Roma to tell that to the thing clinging on to her back. Angered, Impakta flew over to Darna with her arms outstretched, but Darna caught her by the hands, punched her in the stomach, and then fling her once again to the ground. With Roma remaining motionless as she lay, Darna thought she has won. As she turned around, Roma unexpectedly got up and using her power of flight, and hovered towards Darna. Darna sensed her coming from behind, but was caught off guard when Roma kicked her at the stomach, sending Darna to some bamboo poles. Getting up at once, Darna immediately got into yet another skirmish with Roma, that sent the latter back on the ground. Roma responded by using her stretching arm to grab Darna by the neck to pull her close enough for a powerful punch to the gut that sent her to the ground once again. Having had enough, Darna realizes that it would be a losing battle if the fight drags on longer than it should. She defeats Roma but Inpy (Roma's twin) is still alive. Impy controlled Narda's friends, Eduardo and Ms. Perfecta. Then, Darna manages to un-control her friends. Then, Darna gets hurt by a terrorist named Shiro, after becoming too cocky, leading to her getting his by a bazooka shell from Shiro (forgetting that she still does not have power of invulnerability at the time). She recovers quickly as Narda. Then, Darna sees Roma again. They both fight. Then, Impy went out of Roma's back and then, she attacked and then controlled Darna! While she was controlled, Darna almost killed Eduardo and Valentina. Impy keeps telling Darna to kill people. Then, Tagapangalaga ng Bato came and told Darna that she did the wrong thing. Darna listened to her and she took off Impy on her back. Then, Darna injured Impy with a hard stick. Days later, a freeway was attacked by terrorists led by Shiro (The one who shot Darna a week ago). Shiro's terrorists was about to kill Eduardo. Darna saved Eduardo from getting killed and Eduardo started to have a crush on Darna. Two days later, Darna sees Shiro stealing a golden crown from Father Mateo's Church. Darna appears and Shiro tells her that a bomb will explode at the San Martin Elementary School in 30 minutes. Darna must stop the bomb from killing all the students. Darna came to the school and saved all the students by removing the bomb and throwing it to empty land. One day later, Darna finds out that Impy has return and he is killing people. Then, Darna sees Impy driving an ambulance. Darna manages to stop the ambulance and she throw Impy to the forest. Then, Darna sees Roma trying to kill a woman. Darna manges to save the woman. Roma teels Darna that she has to kill herself so Impy would die so the people will be alive. The day later, a giant frog attacks San Martin. Darna saved all the people by killing the giant frog. Then Darna falls into a trap orchestrated by Shiro. He was about to sell her off but his mother, Mother Ali saved her and Darna saved everyone from getting killed by Shiro. Then, Darna finds out that the Hawk Woman has returned. They both have several fighting scenes. Finally, Darna defeats the Hawk Woman (Armida) but Father Mateo wants to revenge for the death of her sister, Armida, the one behind Armida. Father Mateo orders the mayor to remove the Darna statue and Mateo now wants to kill Darna. When, Narda (Darna) finds out about it, she put her stone in a small box because she does not want to be Darna anymore. Kobra emerged from the ground near the Hospicio to kill the man responsible for incapacitating Valentina, being led by his pet snake, Bakawan. After abducting Eduardo, Darna came to confront the snake-man. Though the two fought evenly, Darna's power of invulnerability afforded her an edge. She later hurls Kobra over her head, sending him crashing to a pike that pierced his heart. As he laid dying, Darna comes over to the snake-man's deathbed and interrogated Kobra, asking if he was indeed Valentina's paternal figure and where did he and his race originate. When Kobra asked why she wished to know, Darna answered that she wants to learn if there are others of his race who would wreak havoc upon the world of mortals in the future. Kobra confirms this, asserting that he won't be the last of his kind whom Darna will face in battle. Then without warning, as Darna stood triumphantly over Kobra, staring down at him with contempt, Kobra suddenly spit-vomitted very sticky saliva. His aim was perfect, hitting Darna with the said material straight in the face. The material congealed, then hardened. With Darna's vision impaired, she struggled to get the sticky substance blinding her off her face. Unfortunately, by the time she did, Kobra was already gone. Looking desperately around, Darna realized she had just been outsmarted and made a fool out of, by the dying Kobra After hearing that the serial rapist/killer was on the loose, Narda quickly changes into Danra to confront the perpetrator. Darna attacks Xandro from behind, and he reacts defensively, keeping his hood up to prevent the superheroine from remembering his face, and not only showing superior strength but also greater skill in battle that enabled him to fend off Darna's attempts to detain him. The confrontation ends with Darna ending up letting another transgressor to escape Later that night, Darna was patrolling the sky when she came across what would appear to be a victim of the Babaing Linta, with the famous model and actress, Lutgarda Morales nearby as a survivor and witness to the attack. When Lutgarda informs Darna that it was Linta's doing, Darna quickly flew back to the sky to inspect the vicinity. In reality, Lutgarda herself was the Babaing Linta, disguised in her mortal form; she laughs to herself, surmising the great and mighty Darna was such a fool to be easily fooled by her acting skills. When Darna came back down, Lutgarda pretended to still be in shock due to the attack, promting Darna to hug her as a means of comfort. At close proximity with Darna, Lutgarda sensed hthe heroine's blood and was enticed by it, she attempted to secretly attack Darna from behind and would have succeeded had the police not suddently appeared. Darna, as Narda, later discerns the possiblity of Lutgarda and Linta being one and the same after learning that the latter's killing streak coincides with places where Lutgarda's shooting takes place. She later confronts Lutgarda at the hotel where she was staying, confirming her suspicions, since Lutgarda was about to kill Pancho as Babaing Linta. Linta taunts Darna, reminding her how she easily fooled the superheroine the other night into thinking that she was victimized by herself. Mildly embarassed, Darna tries to hide her shame by trading a hostile look at the other super-human, asking how good an actress Lutgarda as Linta is, if her next scene involved her getting beaten into a pulp by Darna in a fight scene. And with that, she kicked a chair over to Linta (whom she barely managed to avoid it), Darna followed-up her attack by grabbing her opponent by the neck, and then throwing her to the floor. All of a sudden, Linta super-speeds behind Darna. When Darna turned around, she is quickly greeted by a right hook from Linta that threw her off-balance followed by a kick to the mid-section. Flabbergasted at this shocking turn on events, Darna muses how Linta could possibly have her speed power, when she already re-acquired it from Armida. Only to be informed by Linta that she not only possesses Darna's speed but practically all her powers after being the first of the 4 villainesses to come into contact with the Stone. Darna kicks Linta out of the establishment, then says to herself that she is still the origin of those powers, and Linta is but a mere "fake". The two brought the fight outside, where Linta further displays Darna's other powers like Super-strength and Flight, leading to an aerial confrontation between the two. She evaded a left and a right jab, then attempts to attack with a left and a right punch (only for both to be blocked and re-directed by Linta), then she blocked a right punch and managed to score a clean hit to Linta chin with her right fist that threw her head back.After blocking several more punches, she lands a punch to Linta's gut, doubling her over, followed by a right uppercut, then a left jab and a right haymaker, knocking Linta out. She later confronts Lutgarda in the open As she walks past Black Rider's bike, she muses silently to herself how it must feel to travel to the aid of others through other means besides the flight that she's accostumed to. Smiling, she flies away. Darna comes too late, when it admits Darna Narda, Narda after telling Time past, which he loves, he dies in the arms of Narda, The Keeper Of The Stone (The Original Darna) appears before Narda, Narda asks The Keeper to revive Eduardo as payment of all the things she had done for San Martin, but the goalkeeper said Narda too late to revive Eduardo. In 2010, Darna (Narda) will leave the capital to Saint Martin de Manila (Fillipino) in the final chapter of Darna. FIM Powers and Abilities * Super-Human Strength & Dexterity ' - The only super-power left in the Stone after Narda willingly chose to take responsibility over it. Darna can perform feats of enormous strength. However, her strength can able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size, she is also able to lift heavier structures from battleships to massive air-crafts, shown when she destroyed Electra's gigantic spaceship, However she still fails in comparison to the likes of Xandro's, as seen when he momentarily immobilized Darna from behind. * '''Super-Human Athleticism '- She possess obviously unnaturally athletic skills over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; she is obviously superior in Kicks, tambling, explosiveness, quickness, and other various athletic abilities than normal humans that can be achieve by any method of training. * 'Enhanced Intellect '- Darna was ones weak due to her Stolen Powers, But she used her Knowledge to Defeat her some Enemies, it is shown when she immobilized Armida The Hawk Woman. and Lutgarda the Leech Lady by using Salt She also Helga the Satanist by passing Helga to Holy Church , Darna is a great in strategic plans & leadership skills * '''Super-Human Stamina & Reflexes- The also Super-Power left in the Stone. She can function for long periods of time without tiring or straining oneself, She can even Withstand Pain and Physical Stress, she's still glooming in her true form after patrolling all-over the night as Darna. * Whirlwind Creation '''- She can create massive tornadoes, whirlwinds and similar forms of wind storms thanks to her Super-speed she uses this in fighting powerful villains * '''Flight and Levitation - The second power Darna gained after defeating the Babaeng Impakta. she can fly as swift as a bird and it's because of her psychic abilities possible telekinesis, she can fly even without wings * Environmental Immunity - 'She can survive in any harsh environments, in the oceans or even in the scorching heat of the sun, She can fly anywhere in the galaxy and survive anywhere, it may be due to her 'alien' origin * '''Pyrokinesis '- She can use this power using his Bracelets,The winged medallion on her helmet contains a precious red stone (just like ruby) that enhances her psionic abilities. It also allows her to fire a psionic blast and fire lasers from her eyes. She uses this power Defeating Wood Witch * '''Invulnerability - The third power that Darna retrieved. It was stolen by Lucifera, rendering her nearly unstoppable even after Darna threw a barrage of punches at her. She retrieved this power from Tuod by burning her alive, causing the power to return to her. While this power protects Darna from most anything, it seems that several forces can bypass its protection and deal harm to the owner (i.e. the dark energy from the staff given to Valentina by Kobra actually caused Darna to flip over after Valentina hurled the black force at her, and Kobra was able to blind Darna with his cobra like venom-spit) * Super-Human Speed - The fourth power she acquired after defeating Armida. Darna can be fast as lightning and run in an incredible speed without stopping. According to Armida, she can also create a tornado by spinning around with incredible speed as shown when Armida took Gabriel hostage but this cas not been shown. It is also possible she can create a water tornado but this has yet to be proven. But sometimes she can be too fast and can hit objects. As shown when Armida was caught by the chains Darna pulled to stop her. * Super-Human Hearing - The fifth and final power Darna acquired after defeating Lutgarda. She can hear anything even if its so far away or the other side of the world of even an extremely soft whisper. This power however has been rarely used. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure Good Category:Successful Category:Neutral Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Revived Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Strong-Willed Category:Stalkers Category:Superheroes Category:Protectors Category:Deal Makers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Obsessed Category:Amazons Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers